MISSION: RISE UP
MISSION: RISE (Malay: MISI: BANGKIT) is the sixth episode of Agent Ali. It airs on 5th August 2016 on TV3. Synopsis After Dr. Tong and Dr. Mala are being victimized by Dr. Aaron, Ali, Bakar, Alicia and Comot must protect Dr. Ghazali from him before it is too late! Plot A video showing Cyberaya 20 years of development is playing in the television screen, contributing to Dr. Tong, Dr. Mala and Dr. Ghazali. Dr. Aaron, who is now in maximum security prison of Cyberaya, accuses them for preventing development and his ability to be a Cyberaya contributor. A jail warden tells him to clean the floor and not to be lazy. When the jail wardens are distracted, he steals some objects. After returning to his cell, he uses the stolen devices to invent a telekinesis helmet to escape prison. In M.A.T.A., Ali is struggling on Jenny's newest invention: Aero Boots. He needs to control them to pass his simulation training but has failed multiple times despite Bakar's encouragement. General Rama tells Ali that the Aero Boots will give some advantages to his small and weak body. Ali then repeats the simulation training but once again fails. Ali thinks that nobody is able to pass this test, but Alicia proves him wrong as she swiftly passes the test. Ali is disappointed that the I.R.I.S. does not really make him a super agent at all. As a result, he decides to give up and quit being an agent. With that being said, General Rama suspends him and tells him that he will leave until Jenny extracts his DNA out of the I.R.I.S. In school, Viktor, upon seeing Ali, tells Ali that he comes first place in a game competition in Cyberaya. However, Ali is not paying attention to him. Then, Puan Munah comes in and announces the class results. Alicia gets 1st place, Viktor gets 2nd place, which disappoints the boy who wears glasses in the previous episode for still getting 3rd place. Ali gets last place as he has failed all of his subjects. Puan Munah expresses her disappointment because Ali is the son of Dr. Ghazali, who is a genius. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Alicia **Comot **Dr. Aaron *Minor characters **Dr. Tong **Dr. Mala **Dr. Ghazali **General Rama **Jenny **Viktor Ong **Puan Munah **Mia **Dos **Trez **Uno (voice only) **Ali's mother (appears in flashbacks) Trivia *Dr. Aaron's full name is revealed as "Aaron Edison". He makes a comeback since MISSION: ALPHA. *Ali's Pogo Shoes makes a comeback since Ejen Ali Teaser Number One, but it has been modified and now known as Aero Boots since it uses thruster rather than springs. *List of scientists and their specialized science fields: **Dr. Tong: Biotechnology **Dr. Mala: Power and Energy **Dr. Ghazali: Computer and Electronics *The episode is entitled "MISSION: RISE" for two reasons: **Dr. Aaron rises again when he breaks out of prison and tries to become the smartest scientist by harming the three scientists. **Ali rises to become a better agent through determination, especially to save his father from Dr. Aaron. *Bakar's flashback reveals that Ali's mother is his big sister. This is the first episode to show a flashback of young Bakar and Ali's mother. *Dr. Tong is the founder of the Alpha Tower, Dr. Mala the Beta Tower and Mr. Ghazali the Gamma Tower. Coincidentally, these towers are named after the three main radioactive rays. An alpha ray has a positive charge and has low penetration power, a beta ray has a negative charge and has a mild penetration power, and a gamma ray is neutral, however has the highest level of penetration power. Allusions *During the scene that introduces Dr. Ghazali, the logo of the Pixar's movie "The Incredibles" is shown in one of the computer screens and the background. Gallery Young Ali's mother and Bakar.jpg Young Ali's mother.jpg Ali's Mother Young.jpg Ali's mother encouraging Bakar.jpg EjenAliYoyo.png Ali thrown to the floor.jpg Videos MISI BANGKIT TV Promo Ejen Ali (Episod 6 Bhg 1) - Misi BANGKIT Ejen Ali (Episod 6 Bhg 2) - Misi BANGKIT Ejen Ali (Episod 6 Bhg 3) - Misi BANGKIT Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1)